


Fear of the Dark

by AlleiraDayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ejaculate, F/M, Facials, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sex, Smutt, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: Sam finds himself in bed with Amelia and Jess, but he's not sure how he got there.





	Fear of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> For SPN King Bingo 2019, this filled the AmeliaJessSam square.

 

Sam wished he had four more hands. And another tongue. Might as well go whole hog and wish for a second cock. How he had ended up in bed with his ex and his girlfriend, he had no clue. But with their bodies pressed so close—his face between Jessica’s thighs and Amelia straddling his hips—he didn’t care. He only wished he could give them both the attention they deserved.

At least they had taken it upon themselves to get out of him what they wanted. With relentless speed Amelia rode him, bouncing on his cock and moaning in time with each of her thrusts. And Jess—son of a bitch, that blonde goddess with her long legs and amazing rack—rode his face as his tongue thrust as far into her as he could reach.

“Fuck, Sam, I missed you,” Amelia moaned. “I missed this.”

Sam moaned in kind, unable to say anything with his mouth full of Jess’s sopping skin. She was close, he knew, her arousal dripping down his chin and her breath erratic, short staccato gasps and her fingers grasping his hair. “Keep going,” she growled, her hips thrusting, grinding against his face. “I’m so close.”

Had he died? Was this heaven? No, he had been there before. He knew what his heaven looked like. And neither woman was there. So where was he then?

“Fuck me, Sam.”

“Oh, Sam, I’m gonna come.”

“Come for me, Sam!”

“Sam!”

“Yes, Sam, more!”

“More!”

With each of their moans, Sam raced dangerously close to his own end, the swell in his balls so tight, it ached. Try as he might to hold back, he desperately wanted to feel that euphoric release. Each thrust of his hips into Amelia pushed him closer to that precipitous edge. When she froze with her back arched and her head thrown back in a long cry, the heat of his orgasm surged.

Each throb of his cock echoed in the flexes of Amelia’s cunt. Where Amelia’s moans ended, Jess’s began, and between them, Sam drowned in a sea of lust. Then Jess’s cry rent the air and a flood of her arousal rushed over his lips. Amelia followed with the long cries of her orgasm and throbbing cunt.

With both women satisfied, Sam turned his attention to himself. But he wouldn’t have to do anything. As they withdrew from him, Sam reached for his cock only for Amelia to slap his hands away. Jess grasped him by the base and took him into her mouth without any hesitation. When her nose met his pelvis, Sam cried out his release and surrendered to his climax.

Hard flexes of his cock shot long ropes of cum down her throat. With a sharp reflex, she reread back, and another hard twitch sent a string of cum along his stomach. Quick as a cat, Amelia’s lips landed on his skin and licked him clean. Jess’s perfect strokes extracted the last of his orgasm with one more heavy bob of his cock, cum spurting out and landing across Amelia’s face.

“Sam.”

His eyes snapped open.

“Hey. Sammy. Wake up.”

The disembodied voice shattered the world around him, and Sam awoke. “Wh—what?”

“Look, I know this shit’s boring, but if you’re gonna fall asleep on me, I’m not doing all this research by myself,” Dean spat.

The Library. He sat in the Library of the Bunker, Dean across from him and a pile of open books on the table in between. “When did I fall asleep?”

“About ten minutes ago,” Dean chided. “Figured you could use a quick nap.”

Sam grunted as he ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah. I… don’t feel good.”

“You don’t look so good,” Dean agreed. “You okay?”

Sam looked Dean in the eye, worried. “I didn’t… say anything in my sleep, did I?”

Dean shook his head. “Nope. You were out, stone cold.”

“Good.”

“Why?”

Sam grimaced as he remembered. “I just had the worst fucking nightmare ever.”

“Oh, you gotta tell me,” Dean said.

“Hell no,” Sam spat with a wild shake of his head. “No way.”

“C’mon, dude, at least tell me who was in it,” Dean whined. “Was I in it?”

He was going to regret this. “No. But Jess was.”

Dean frowned. “That doesn’t sound so–”

“And Amelia,” Sam interrupted with a glare.

Dean’s eyes bulged. “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, damn.”

Sam wiped his face as he stared at his books, unseeing. “I’m gonna be afraid to fall asleep for a week.” When Dean said nothing in response, Sam looked to him again and found him shaking with silent laughter. “Fuck you, man, it’s not funny,” he spat as he shoved his chair away from the table and stood.

Dean’s barking laughter followed Sam the entire way to the kitchen. If that’s how the evening was going to go, Sam would need a drink. Or four.


End file.
